


14 Days of Sebethany

by ohhgreywarden



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Asian Bethany Hawke, Circle Mage Bethany Hawke, Established Relationship, F/M, Prince Sebastian Vael - Freeform, Royal Mistress Bethany, Tumblr Challenge, Tumblr Prompt, bye bye vows of chastity, formerly anyway, this is me my Hawke family is always mixed Asian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohhgreywarden/pseuds/ohhgreywarden
Summary: A connected series of short fics written for the 14 Days of Dragon Age Lovers prompts on Tumblr. Each chapter combines the prompts for two days in a row.
Relationships: Bethany Hawke/Sebastian Vael
Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572025
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	14 Days of Sebethany

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt challenge](https://scharoux.tumblr.com/post/190457532424) from tumblr. The final NSFW chapter will be posted as a separate fic because I didn't want to rate the whole thing E when it's just one part.

The dress has barely been finished when Bethany eagerly pulls it on. Rose-red satin and velvet skirts flow around her legs as she spins, once. 

“It’s perfect,” she says. She admires the embroidery on the sleeves for a moment, then turns to face the seamstress, who’s already packing up her basket of spare fabrics and notions. “Do I owe you any remaining payments?”

The woman shakes her head with a smile. “Oh no, milady. His Highness has already paid in full.”

It’s Bethany’s turn to smile as she thanks the seamstress and scurries off to deposit her old dress in her dresser.

When she was a young girl in Ferelden, Bethany had dreamed of having such a wardrobe, full of fine silks and velvets in nearly every color. She longed for the life her mother had left behind in Kirkwall; fine clothes and wealthy suitors and no magic to speak of. As she grew older, the world had made her abandon such fantasies as childish, and she had tried to find contentment and purpose in the Circle.

Sebastian had changed all of that. A prince in gleaming white armor had, against all odds, fallen in love with Bethany, like one of the tales from her storybook come to life. As much as he longed to marry her, her magic had kept the Grand Cleric of Starkhaven from granting them permission to wed, but that had not deterred Sebastian. He was determined to petition the Divine herself to allow their union by the end of the year, and Bethany couldn’t help but believe her prince would ultimately succeed.

_Her prince._

Even after her official appointment as the Court Mage of Starkhaven, Bethany was called many names. _Mistress. Concubine._ Even _courtesan,_ and other far cruder words to imply that Sebastian only gave her titles and pretty things to keep her in his bed. As if he was not as much hers as she was his. No matter what others may think, she knows that all his gifts are expressions of his love, indulging both the little girl inside Bethany who wished to be a princess and the woman who may yet become one.

Bethany hasn’t stopped smiling yet, lost in thoughts of Sebastian. She hasn’t seen him since early in the morning when he’d left to meet with a visiting diplomat. He hadn’t needed his Court Mage to be present for the meeting, so she had remained in bed until it was time to meet with the seamstress. Now that she has her new dress, she hopes Sebastian is done with his meeting so she can show it off to him.

 _He does love it when I wear red_ , she thinks with a grin.

~~~~~~~~

She finds Sebastian in one of the corridors outside the great hall, alone. He’s not dressed in his full armor or formal regalia, but he has his circlet on. The garnets set into the metal are nearly the same color as her gown.

Sebastian turns at the click of her shoes on marble. His face lights up instantly at the sight of her, brilliant blue eyes taking in the way the red cloth of the dress clings to and flares away from her figure and how the deep color makes her tan skin appear golden.

“Do you like it?” Bethany asks in lieu of a greeting as she draws close to him.

“It’s beautiful,” he says reverently, reaching out to take her hands. And then, “ _You’re_ beautiful. You are truly the rose of the court of Starkhaven.”

Bethany feels her cheeks flush slightly; she’s pretty sure she will never stop being slightly flustered by his compliments. But she’s used to his praise by now, and instead of bashfully averting her eyes as she might once have done, she lets them flick briefly to his lips and then back to meet his gaze.

“I was aiming for the rose of Kirkwall,” she says slyly, “since this dress _is_ for the gala to raise funds for the rebuilding efforts, after all. Starkhaven is better, though. Starkhaven has you.”

“And you have me, as well,” Sebastian breathes against her lips before kissing her.

 _Yes,_ Bethany thinks, _I do have you._


End file.
